Switching devices known in the prior art have at least one switching unit which is movable from a first switching position into a second switching position. Known switching devices often have a restoring element which, at least in the second switching position, exerts a restoring force directed towards the first switching position and acting on the switching unit. Such a restoring element can be, for example, a restoring spring. The restoring element attempts to move the switching unit into the first switching position; this movement is normally stopped by a stop. However, a loud noise is generated by the impact on the hard stop, limiting use of such switching devices in environments in which such noises can disturb or distract a user such as, for example, in vehicle interiors.